I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an organizer for medicine and, more particularly, to an organizer for medicine of the type which should be dispensed periodically by syringe at certain times throughout the day.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Certain types of medicine, such as insulin, must be periodically dispensed by syringe throughout the day. The failure to take the proper dose of the medicine at the appropriate time can result in a life-threatening situation.
Unfortunately, many persons which require such medicine are either aged and/or visually impaired. This is particularly true for diabetes which frequently causes partial or even total blindness in the patient.
Previously, there have been no medicine organizers for medicines of the type which must be periodically dispensed by syringe throughout the day to ensure that the patient receives the proper dose of medicine and at the proper time.